1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multiple parallel conductor for windings of electrical machines; and more particularly to continuously transposed cable ("CTC") conductors having individual insulated partial conductors with at least five partial conductors or transposed conductors.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In the prior art, multiple parallel conductors are known for windings of electrical machines. A typical electrical transformer coil comprised of continuously transposed cable ("CTC") conductors having individual insulated partial conductors with at least five partial conductors or transposed conductors is held together in a bundle by completely wrapping the conductors with multiple layers of material such as paper, Nomex.TM., or other suitable wrapping medium.
However, one disadvantage of such designs is that the completely wrapped conductors trap layers of stagnant cooling fluid which reduces the heat transfer rate, resulting in decreased conductor cooling efficiency. The completely wrapped conductors have an additional disadvantage in that they absorb cooling fluid such that the cross-sectional area is increased, reducing the cooling channel cross-section and thereby reducing cooling efficiency.
International Application No. WO 95/30991 teaches the use of polyester and/or fiberglass mesh to hold conductors in place, and also permits cooling fluid to pass from one side of the mesh to another, thereby cooling the conductors more efficiently.